1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting size switching camera capable of switching shooting size. More specifically, the invention relates to a camera having a mechanism for varying the size of the shooting field, for example between standard size and panorama size.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, this type of device comprises the structure described in FIGS. 5-8, FIG. 5 comprising a schematic drawing illustrating a conventional device. FIG. 6 is a front view of a shutter 30 in a conventional device. FIG. 7 illustrates a state in which an interlocking component 21 rests in a regulation unit 26p, explained hereafter. FIG. 8 illustrates a state in which the interlocking component 21 stops in a regulation component 26f, also explained hereafter.
As shown in FIG. 5, the shutter 30 is anchored to an I-board 22 and to a mirror box 23, the I-board 22 and the mirror box 23 are anchored on a front plate 24, and the front plate 24 is anchored on a back body 25. A bottom cover 26 is anchored on the front plate 24 and the back body 25.
As shown in FIG. 6, a standard field frame 30f is formed in the shutter 30 and a panorama lever 33 is joined to a fulcrum pin 33j in such a manner that the lever 33 is allowed to slide. Similarly, the panorama light shielding plate 31 is joined to a fulcrum pin 31j in such a manner that the plate 31 is allowed to slide vertically. A fulcrum pin 31r is anchored on the panorama light shielding plate interlocking with the panorama lever 33. Moreover, a middle lever 34 is joined to a fulcrum pin 34j in such a manner that the lever 34 is allowed to slide and a fulcrum pin 33r is anchored on the panorama lever 33 interlocking with the middle lever 34. The panorama light shielding plate 32 is joined to a fulcrum pin 32j in such a manner that the plate 32 is allowed to slide vertically and a fulcrum pin 32r is anchored on the panorama light shielding plate 32 interlocking with the middle lever 34. An interlocking pin 33a to interlock with the interlocking component 21, explained later, is anchored on the panorama lever 33.
In FIG. 7, an external operation lever 27 is anchored on the interlocking component 21 and is sub-assembled in the bottom cover 26. The movable range of the interlocking component 21 is regulated by the regulation units 26p and 26f provided in the bottom cover 26 and the interlocking pin 33a interlocking with the interlocking component 21. In the state in which the interlocking component 21 is stopped by the regulation unit 26p, the panorama light shielding plates 31 and 32 shield light at the top and the bottom sections of the standard field frame 30f and form the panorama size, establishing the panorama field shooting state.
In FIG. 8, the interlocking component 21 is stopped by the regulation unit 26f. In this state, the panorama light shielding plates 31 and 32 are positioned in the top and bottom sections outside of the standard field frame 30f, hence light is not shielded from inside the standard field frame 30f, establishing the standard field shooting state.
In a conventional device such as described above, the movable range of the interlocking component 21 is regulated and limited by the regulation units 26p and 26f provided in the bottom cover 26. However, the bottom cover 26 and the regulator units 26p and 26f are not secured or positioned relative to the shutter 30 and plates 31,32. Thus, if the positioning of the cover 26 or the regulator units 26p and 26f are assembled misaligned or become misaligned relative to the shutter 30 and plates 31,32, the movement of the plates will not correspond to either the panorama field on the stand and field.
Moreover, the shutter 30 is anchored in the I-board 22 and the mirror box 23, but is not anchored directly on the bottom cover 26. Thus, slippage occurs between the bottom cover 26 and the shutter 30 during assembly, which, in turn, causes slippage between the interlocking component 21 positioned by the regulation units 26p or 26f relative to the shutter 30. Thus, a substantial amount of dislocation occurs in the positions of the panorama light shielding plates 31 and 32.
Therefore, the problem occurs in the panorama field shooting state as described above, that the panorama light shielding plates fail to achieve the formation of an accurate panorama size. Furthermore, in the standard field shooting state, the problem occurs that the panorama light shielding plates 31 and 32, with the dislocation, shield the top and the bottom sections of the standard field frame 30f.